lostwavestriologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Renaud Yamato I
Renaud Sadayoshi Yamato was the first admiral of the Republic of Manhattan Navy and is considered the father of the modern military of the empire. He is considered the progenitor of the contemptorary Yamato clan. 'Physical Characteristics' Renaud had close cropped hair black hair, a trait that became a staple of all his male descendants. He is tall and has a muscular build, owning to the heavy gravity of his homeworld but is not genetically modified. His skin was tanned. His wardrobe tended towards strange and tight, with a lot of orange and yellow. 'Biography ' Early Life Renaud Yamato was born in 2552 in the city of Esshu on New Echigo, 36 Ophiuchi-system, to Simone and Rivera Yamato, the older brother of sisters Roanne and Rita and twin to faternal brother Rosen. A predominately French-Japanese colony, Renaud was fluent in Japanese, French, Federation Standard English and had mastered Federation Sign Language due in part because his sister Roanne was born deaf due to stickler syndrome. Military Service Rosen and Renaud both entered the Federational Naval Academy on Saxony in 2572. Both graduated in 2577, and Renaud was assigned a position as an midshipman tactical gunnery officer abroad the frigate EFS Thomas Kinkaid. He was promoted in 2580 to ensign, leading the beta gunnery team on the Thomas Kinkaid. In 2585 he was promoted to lieutenant and assigned to the destroyer EFS Soyuz as an assistant bridge tactical officer. 2590 he was promoted to lieutenant-commander and assigned to the cruiser EFS Lexington as chief bridge tactical officer. In 2591, while on deep-space patrol, the Lexington was attacked by frigates of the Azure Throne, seccessions rebels from Federation colony of Tascheter. Captain Lisa Lindberg along with much of the senior command staff was killed fighting off the enemy ships and Yamato was the only surviving senior officer. He managed to calculate a hyperspace jump into the rings of a nearby jovian world, where the crew could enact repairs. When reinforcements for the destroyed Azure Thrones units arrived three days later, the Lexington drew three nearby asteroids in, locking each to the hull along the port, starboard and bow. Using them as shields, the Lexington managed to compensate for its damaged armor. The Azure units were unable to do significant damage to the cruiser and retreated with seven ships lost. Upon the Lexington's return to port after an 8-month cruise home, Yamato was promoted to commander in recongization of his actions and was assigned to the EFS Roger Townsend as its XO. By 2995, Renaud was promoted to captain and given command of the destroyer EFS Joseph Wheeler and attached to the Fifteenth Federation Fleet to act as the flagship for Fleet Admiral Lynn Pearlman. Fall of the Earth Federation Tragedy however struck in 2601 with the Fall of the Earth Federation, the nova of Sol, the destruction of Earth and the resultant gamma-ray burst rendering most of the core colony worlds uninhabitable. Billions of people were killed and millions more attempted to flee to the frontier worlds, few which had the resources to support them. The Fifteenth Federation Fleet, at the time on patrol 25-light years near Highland in the Fomalhaut-system barely escaped the system, having to abandon most of 11-billion civilians in the system. Admiral Pearlman decided to begin gathering up as many civilians from effected core worlds while attempting to reach the outer-limits of the Sol Gamma Wave. Pearlman ordered Yamato to take command of the Twenty-Third Federation Support Squadron, which was meant to support the fleet and escort rescued civilian crafts. Renaud soon became the military commander to 87,129 civilians rescued from the colony worlds of New Rodomonte, Naypidaw, Bokassa, Valladolid Minor and Trafalgar. Tragically an astrological miscalculation had gotten the fleets caught in the Aldebaran-system when the Sol Gamma Wave struck. Since the Fifteenth Federation Fleet was too deep into system, the Twenty-Third had to jump, abandoning the Fiftteen Fleet, the planet of Tascheter and its 14-billion inhabitants. With supplies running low and little space left for more civilians, Yamato ordered the fleet to the New York-system, believing that the Crescent Nebula would offer the local colony of Manhattan protection if the Sol Gamma Wave managed to travel 5000-light years. On 7 April 2603 the Twenty-Third Federation Support Squadron arrived at Manhattan. By the time of the fleets arrival it had been whitled down due to damage and in two cases mutiny, consisting of the cruiser EFS Horatio Nelson, the frigates EFS Ulysses Grant and Tuolon, the destroyer EFS William Tecumseh Sherman, along with the construction ships EFS John Rockefeller, Henry Morrison Flagler and Jabez Bostwick and the armament supply freighters EFS Albemarle, Newfoundland, Hood, Enterprise and Argo. It was also accompanied by the civilian freighters Maria Cristina Perceval, Boxer and Albert Chua, the cruiser liners Alexandre Parodi, Jefferson City and Kaskaskia, along with the personal yacht Guillermo Rishchynski and Quo Tai-chi. Foundation of the Republic Captain Yamato, already hearing reports of rogue Federation military units turning pirate to survive the fall of the core worlds, the bloody coupes and mass killings on Potsdam, Saxony and Tartarus, Yamato decided to reform a new government on Manhattan, establishing in partnership with colonial administrator Phoebe Allenson-Wallenberg, the new Republic of Manhattan on 15 August 2603. Yamato's first act was to create the Manhattan Republic Navy and begin recruiting an army. Personal Life Yamato met Megan Louis, a native of Pullox working on Saxony as a geologist in 2577, five months before his graduation. They married in 2578 when he was a midshipman abroad the EFS Thomas Kinkaid. They had two children, Jen (2580) and Leah (2581). Megan was on Mars while Leah and Jen were at college on Europa at the time of the Sol Gamma Wave and were persumed killed in the disaster. After Yamato's arrival on Manhattan he married native Deborah Shen in 2609. Together they had three children, Roanne (2610), Rosen (2612) and Rivera (2615), named after his deceased brother, sister and father. Through Rosen, he is the progenitor of the contemporary Yamato Clan, his 11th great grandson is Roland Yamato. 'Service Record' *EFS Thomas Kinkaid *EFS Soyuz *EFS Lexington *EFS Roger Townshend *EFS Joseph Wheeler *EFS Horatio Nelson Category:Characters Category:Admirals Category:Humans Category:Yamato Clan